1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing shared resources in a multi-computer system with failover support.
2. Description of Related Art
In this blooming internet era, network computer systems, such as servers, are widely used. The data and information thereof are properly processed and managed via various server management technologies.
In commercial settings, multiple computer enclosures are sometimes mounted in a conventional vertical rack structure. This technique is referred to as a rack-mount (or shelf) server system, or simply a rack, that are accessed remotely via a network. Most rack structures include horizontal slots or drawers in which computer enclosures are received, thereby creating a stack arrangement of the computer enclosures. Each computer enclosure contains a computer. When there are a large number of computers in a single rack, it is impractical for each one to have its own separate keyboard, mouse, and monitor. Instead, a KVM switch is used to share a single keyboard/video/mouse set amongst many different computers in a single rack.
To save cost, each computer may share the same resources such as power supply or fans etc. Each computer also provides a BMC (Baseboard Management Controller), such as VSC 452 BMC provided by Maxim Corp. or SE-SM4210-P01 BMC provided by ServerEngines Corp. The BMC is a specialized microcontroller generally embedded on the motherboard of the computer, generally a server, for managing the interface between system management software and hardware. For example, a BMC can monitor sensors built into the computer, such as temperature, cooling fan speeds, power status, operating system (OS) status etc., and can send alerts to a system administrator via the network if any of the parameters do not stay within preset limits, indicating a potential failure of the system.
Since a single resource will be shared by multiple planars, there would be a demand for deciding which system management controller is in charge of monitoring and reporting the shared resource. A common solution for shared resource management, for example, is providing an additional system management controller residing at the chassis side to monitor the shared resource. But this will need an additional cost for the additional system management controller, such as an Advanced Management Module (AMM) in Blade system. Another solution is to only give access to one specific system management controller, while the others do not have the connection to manage the shared resource. This will add limitations to the system and do not have failover support ability, which is the solution of IBM iDataplex system is now using.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a solution having failover support ability on servers which also has a low cost and simpler implementation for software/hardware parts than known solutions on the current servers.